


Beauty

by hvdrabbles (humanveil)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Marauders' Era, Post Full Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/hvdrabbles
Summary: But he has these moments, and for now, they'll do.





	Beauty

It's these moments -- when the horizon starts to glow an orange hue, when cool air sinks into sore flesh, when Sirius is asleep next to him, a hand laid gingerly on top of his own -- that make Remus see beauty in something he considers anything but.

It won't last. He knows it won't. They'll be down to get him soon, and then there'll be potions and spells and _painpainpain_ until everything finally rights itself. Sirius will have to leave before they come, and Remus will have to watch him go.

But he has these moments, and for now, they'll do.


End file.
